Noir
by Laqualassiel
Summary: "Run, and don't look back. Not even for me." And she did, taking their daughter and Harry and escaping to France where no Death Eaters or meddling wizards would find them. AU. Slytherin!Harry, Dumbledore bashing.


**Prologue: The Thing About Dimensions**

* * *

Dimensions are tricky things. No one really knows how many there are, as anyone brave - or foolhardy some would say - enough to try to travel between dimensions were never seen again. Unknown to those left behind, those travelers had discovered a bit about dimensions, including the reason each dimension differed - from slight changes to ones so shocking the travelers had thought they'd stepped into a completely separate universe, which of course is another matter entirely - from each other. Not that those travelers were able to _prove_ their research.

Every decision made had an outcome. Dimensions existed due to the outcomes that could have some about had an alternate choice been made, thus creating the nigh on infinite number of dimensions for any one world.

The World in which Harry Potter became the Boy - Who - Lived and Britain's Saviour was one such dimension. This was the series of decisions documented by Ms. J. K. Rowling, and known around our world as a loved set of tales for children and adults alike.

The dimension of which I speak is not that dimension.

* * *

Like most decisions resulting in the creation of a new dimension, the origin of this one was so small that no one gave it a second thought. Indeed, Sirius Black hardly gave it a second thought when he chose a target for James and his next prank near the beginning of their first year. The unfortunate victim: a fellow first year; a Slytherin by the name of Maren Avery.

In J. K. Rowling's documentation, no such thing occurred. Severus Snape had been targeted that day, only further cementing the future potion master's growing dislike of Black and Potter. Maren Avery had little impact in that world, becoming a Death Eater and dying in a raid soon after her graduation during the First Blood War.

However, in pranking the seemingly quiet pureblood girl, Sirius did not account for several things, perhaps most importantly the fact that though Maren was a quiet student who kept her head down and focused on her studies, she was a born and raised Slytherin, and if there was one thing Slytherins knew, it was how to give as good as they got. Maren was patient, and she had a long memory. She vowed that Sirius Black and James Potter would regret pranking her.

Though Maren was a brilliant student, she knew that her strengths - which lay mostly in magical theory, rather than its practical applications - would not be sufficient to carry out her revenge. She approached the two individuals that could help her: Severus Snape and Lily Evans.

But the story of Maren Avery's friendship with Severus and Lily is best left for another time.

However, Maren Avery, friends with Remus Lupin since their third year, eventually ended her friendship with Severus Snape. In a spur of the moment decision, Remus introduced her to the rest of the Marauders, beginning a tentative friendship that would blossom into love with the man who originally decided to prank her: Sirius Black.

But that story is also better left for another time.

For this story is not about the series of decisions made directly following the Creation of the dimension, but rather, the effect they would later have. More specifically, the effect they would have on the generation of Harry Potter.

* * *

_October 31st, 1981. Near Midnight._

The last of the trick-or-treaters had long since retired to the warmth of their homes, counting candy or finishing up the horror film on television. Small children were tucked into bed, to fall asleep or sneak back out to grab one last piece of candy that their parents pretended not to see.

The hooded figure in that suddenly appeared in the middle of the village lane went unnoticed, for no one saw the dark robes against the black night. The figure walked slowly, almost gracefully, as if he had all the time in the world available to him. Past the cottages he went until, at the outskirts of the village, he came upon a small two story cottage made of stone. Light came from the bottom windows, and if one looked closely, they could see a man and a woman in the living room, seated on the couch together.

Pausing for only a moment, the hooded figure glided up to the front door of the house, withdrawing a slender stick from his robes. The keyhole in the door shined with light for a moment, and with a click of the lock, the door opened silently.

But his intrusion did not go unnoticed.

The man - tall, fit, unkempt black hair, and hazel eyes widening behind square spectacles - shouted at the woman to run, while he lunged for his own stick and waved it at the hooded figure. The sickly white light sailing towards the man was deflected, punching a hole through the wall to his left. The man returned with lights of his own, and the fight tore through walls and furniture, scorching what little remained undamaged.

The hooded figure would not be stopped however, and with a bright light of green that collided with the man's chest, he continued on, stepping over the black haired man who fell to the ground lifeless.

Up the stairs the murderer went, down the hall into what was a nursery. With a flick of the wood in his hand, the door burst open, scattering the furniture used to block it. The woman - slender, long red hair, brilliant green eyes - whirled to face him, keeping her body between the hooded figure and the baby boy in his crib behind her.

"Please, not Harry!" She begged.

"Stand aside, you foolish girl!"

"Please, I'll do anything, just not Harry, not Harry-"

"This is your last warning!"

"Not Harry, please, not Harry, kill me instead-"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

With a snarl and a flash of green light, the woman also dropped to the floor, dead. Harry began to cry, silent as fat tears rolled down his cheeks. Green eyes so like the woman's stared at the hooded figure pointed the stick of wood at him, and once more, a flash of green illuminated the room.

* * *

In another cottage, a couple was sitting on the floor, surrounded by a variety of sweets. The man - shoulder length black hair, mischievous grey eyes, wide smile - was tickling the woman beside him in an attempt to get the last of the chocolate that was currently in her possession.

The woman - long brown hair nearly black, blue eyes narrowed in mirth, a high tinkling laugh - was fending off his attacks with admirable effort, refusing to let go of her prize no matter how hard she laughed.

Something changed though, and the woman sat upright, wide eyes unfocused for a moment as her laughter abruptly died. The man ceased his attacks, sensing the woman's distress. The moment passed, and her eyes refocused, but the laughter did not return, replaced with fear. "The charm's failed. The wards have been breached!"

It took the man only a second to comprehend her words, before they were moving. The man shouted, "How many? Where's my wand?"

The woman tossed it to him, already waving her own in complex patterns. "Over a dozen." She gasped. "It's no good. They've disabled the protections. They've set up their own wards-"

A second of silence passed. "Can you get through the anti-apparition wards?" The man asked. She nodded. "Then get Peony out of here. I'll hold them off, buy some time." The woman looked as though she would protest, but the man's grabbed her empty hand with his own and squeezed it tightly, pain flashing through his eyes. "Peony is more important, love. Run, and don't look back. Not even for me." The woman hesitated, and the man said more forcefully, "Promise me!"

The woman swallowed, tears running freely down her face. "I promise." She pressed a kiss to the man's lips, and with a last squeeze of his hand, ran upstairs. She ignored the sound of splintering wood as the front door gave, and the crashing of glass as the downstairs windows imploded. She burst into the nursery, and locked the door behind her with a complicated wave of the stick. The little girl in the crib was awake and crying, scared by the loud noises coming from downstairs.

The little girl was scooped into the woman's arms, and waved her wand. Symbols appeared around her and the girl and the room was bathed in silver light. She turned on her heel, and with a deafening _CRACK!_ the woman and child disappeared into thin air.

Seconds later, the house was consumed in flames.

* * *

_November 2nd, 1981. After noon._

Remus Lupin was not an impulsive man. On the contrary, he was considered the most level headed of his friends, though he supposed when compared with James and Sirius's tendencies for acting before they thought about what they were going to do, it was not exactly much of a competition. Nonetheless, Remus was rather proud of his ability to patiently gather all the facts before deciding on a course of action, even in emotionally trying situations.

Even his legendary patience had limits, and his patience was shattered by that morning's _Daily Prophet _headlines:

SIRIUS BLACK ARRESTED: MURDERER AND TRAITOR

_Right hand of You - Know - Who, Sirius Black (age 21) was arrested yesterday for the betrayal of Lily and James Potter, murder of Peter Pettigrew, and the murder of 13 innocent muggles._

_Two days ago, on Halloween night, You - Know - Who murdered Lily and James Potter (ages 21 and 22) in their own home in Godric's Hollow, before being vanquished by their son, the Boy - Who - Lived, Harry Potter (age 1). Recent events have uncovered new and shocking information: the Potters had hidden under what they thought was an infallible Fidelus Charm, a powerful charm that protected their location through the use of a Secret Keeper. Only those who had been told the location by the Secret Keeper could find the Potters.  
_

_James and Lily chose Sirius Black, close friend of James Potter from school and 'brothers in all but blood', as their Secret Keeper. The Death Eater then told You - Know - Who, allowing him access to the Potters' location._

_Upon realizing his betrayal, Pettigrew (age 21), another close friend of the Potters, tracked down the traitor Black, finally confronting him in London at approximately three in the afternoon yesterday. Unfortunately, Pettigrew could not match the Death Eater, but managed to shout out Black's true colors before Black's curse blew up the street they were standing in. Pettigrew did not survive, nor did the 13 muggles who witnessed the confrontation. Authorities report that Black's curse left nothing more than Pettigrew's finger and scraps of bloodied robes._

_Upon arrival at the scene, Aurors took Black, who was reportedly hysterical, laughing and crying at various moments, into custody. It is expected that You - Know - Who's most loyal servant will soon enjoy the comfort of Azkaban, if not the Dementor's Kiss._

_The Ministry has said they are considering awarding Pettigrew the Order of Merlin, First Class for his brave sacrifice. We at the Prophet extend our sympathies to the families of those murdered by Black._

_For more about the Dark Wizard Sirius Black, look to p.4_

Remus did not look to page four. The paper was clenched in one hand and Remus lunged for the stash of Floo powder he always kept for emergencies, and in a moment the fire turned a brilliant emerald. "Dumbledore!"

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked up sharply as his office fire turned green. The familiar voice had him rising quickly, for it was rare he heard that note of panic in the young werewolf's voice. Had something gone wrong in the packs? Had the fool blown his cover? He looked at Lupin's face in the fire. "My boy, what is the matter?"

"Have you seen today's paper?" Lupin asked.

Dumbledore sighed heavily. He'd hoped to keep the news from Lupin a while longer until he could ensure there was no way to remove Harry from the Dursely's. No matter, he would simply have to deal with Lupin and then send the werewolf on his way. "Perhaps you should come through. This is a conversation best not held through the fire."

He stepped back, and a moment later, Lupin stepped through, brushing soot from his shabby robes absently. A paper was clenched the werewolf's hand. Albus led Lupin to a chair, and sat behind his desk. "How much do you know?" Albus asked, his mind spinning together half-truths and and other lies to keep the werewolf out of the picture, yet loyal to him.

"Just what is in the paper today." Lupin replied, and Albus hid his relief. "James, Lily... how?"

Albus put a look of sorrow on his face. "Perhaps it would be best if we start at the beginning. When Lily and James went into hiding, I suggested the Fidelus Charm, cast it myself to ensure it would not fail." And he had ensured that it was strong. If it failed, then people would have gotten suspicious of him, or worse, thought him weak! "They chose Sirius Black as the Secret Keeper. The only way Voldemort could find the Potters, would be if..."

"...if Sirius told him." Lupin finished, catching on quickly to the clues offered. "Why?"

"I do not know." Albus shook his head sadly. "Voldemort entered Godric's Hollow Halloween night and murdered James and Lily. However, when he turned his wand on Harry, the curse must have rebounded, killing Voldemort instead, and destroying the house in the process. That is the only conclusion I have been able to draw."

He paused, trying to think of a way to distract Lupin from Harry, but Lupin was faster. "What about Harry? Is he safe?"

Albus smiled. "Yes, my boy. Harry is with his aunt and uncle, who have agreed to take custody of him. He is perfectly safe, and wasn't harmed." Lupin's expression made it clear his opinion differed, so Albus let his expression fall again, changing the subject before the werewolf could push for more details. "Peter, I'm afraid..."

Lupin put his face in his hands, finally sinking into the chair across from Albus. "That bloody idiot. What was he thinking? He knew Sirius was the better duelist!"

"Revenge, I'm afraid, leaves little for logic." Albus said wisely. Now that had worked wonderfully. Pettigrew ousted as a spy - and now no longer a threat at all - but Sirius's actions would land him in Azkaban, not allowing the Black heir to try for custody of Harry. "But Peter's sacrifice was not in vain. Black will go to Azkaban. And I will ensure that Peter's actions are not forgotten." The muggles could rot for all Albus cared. He watched Lupin carefully, noting the expressions of grief and rage wage war on his face. His thoughts, normally protected, were scattered for Albus to hear clearly, and were settling towards Harry again. That would not do. While Lupin could not legally take custody of Harry himself, he would most certainly try to ensure Harry's placement away from the Dursely's, and Albus couldn't afford that. "There is more bad news." Albus murmured, and those words had the desired effect. Lupin's eyes snapped to his again, thoughts filling with dread. "This hasn't reached the press yet, but it is only a matter of time. When news reached me of Sirius's betrayal, I searched for his wife, Maren." He paused, closing his eyes tightly as if in pain, but mentally smirked at the tension radiating off Lupin. "I found their house, consumed by what could only be fiendfyre." Lupin hissed in a sharp breath, but Albus wasn't done yet. "There was a body. It was burned beyond identification, but its about Maren's size. I'm sorry."

The sob that burst from the werewolf was terribly satisfying, Albus thought. He'd never trusted the Slytherin woman, and the feeling had not gone unreciprocated. Unfortunately, as a talented Occlumens by the time she began Hogwarts, planting suggestions of trust within her psyche like he had with Black, Potter, Pettigrew, and Lupin had been impossible. And the Marauders trusted her completely despite his attempts to prevent it. While her prodigious skill with Runes was a great benefit to the Order, she could too easily disrupt his plans. She had to go.

Getting rid of her had been nigh impossible though. He'd nearly succeeded when he assigned her to one of the more dangerous raids, Voldemort engaging the woman in a duel she should have - _would_ have lost if not for her thrice dratted Death Eater brother who developed a conscious at the last moment and sacrificed himself for her.

But now, now she was dead, and the Black Heir was locked up and out of the way. The Blacks had long been a political thorn in his side. The only possible heirs now were the Malfoys - easily manipulated even though they despised him - Bellatrix Lestrange - a wanted Death Eater and as insane as she was cunning - or members disowned and unable to wield any considerable power. Leaving Harry, who would be the future Head of the House of Potter _and _a candidate for the House of Black if someone else didn't get to it first.

He would have to ponder that later. Harry could be manipulated into a very useful source of power, if done correctly and carefully.

Lupin swiftly brought his attention back to the present. "What about Cassiopeia? Is she...?" He trailed off, unwilling to finish the question.

Albus frowned. "There were no other bodies that I saw. What does Cassiopeia look like?"

The werewolf barely heard him, fear making the normally level headed werewolf leap to conclusions. "Cassiopeia... Maren's daughter - my goddaughter - she's not even two for Merlin's sake! Merlin, they must have taken her!"

He mentally cursed. He had not known Avery and Black had a brat of their own. "Calm down, Remus. Panicking will not help her." While Lupin attempted to calm himself, Albus's mind was whirling.

The brat was a problem. As Black's daughter, she was the rightful blood heir to the House of Black, placing her over any other potential heirs even though she was a female. There were no laws preventing a female from inheriting, but traditionally, usually males were chosen even if the male wasn't a direct relation. Nothing could stop Cassiopeia from making a claim - and getting it - and if she was already almost two years old, she would come of age before the Malfoy brat or Potter could claim the Lordship.

Ignoring her would be impossible. If she was raised by one of Albus's many enemies... He needed to find her as soon as possible.

He would either have to kill her, or find her and manipulate her like he would with Potter.

"I need you to tell me everything you know, Remus." Albus said seriously, and Lupin clung to him like a lifeline. "Any information may help find Cassiopeia."

* * *

_November 6th, 1981. Morning._

The small cafe was quiet early that morning. A young woman sat drinking her tea, watching with a small smile the two black haired children that played a couple feet away. At first glance, her hair looked black as well, but in the morning sun upon closer inspection, one could discern the true dark brown color. Blue eyes casually scanned her surroundings.

The _Daily Prophet_ from two days ago lay in her lap, the headlines glaring at her mockingly. _Sirius... oh Sirius._

Underneath that paper was the morning's paper. Sirius had been sentenced to life in Azkaban, for a crime he had never committed. Worse, her murder had been added to the count.

She wanted nothing more than to storm back to England and secure his release. Merlin's beard, either the trial must have been so screwed up that the evidence had been looked over, or he hadn't had a trial in the first place. Maren didn't know which she would consider to be worse.

But Sirius's last words to her remained fresh. _Run, and don't look back. Not even for me._

As much as it pained her, for once he was right. She had Cassiopeia, and now Harry, to keep safe.

It had been easy to follow Hagrid to the Dursley's, and just as easy to leave and return once he, Dumbledore and McGonagall had left. Even easier had been compelling Petunia to drop Harry off in an orphanage in London in the middle of the night, and showing up the next day - under a glamour and Cassiopeia charmed to be invisible to muggles - and using magic to adopt Harry in a matter of two hours. Harry Potter was now legally - in the muggle world - Henri Lenoir, son of Marine Lenoir and younger brother to Celestine Lenoir.

"_You look like the kneazle that got the knarl._" A voice said in smooth French. Maren turned, taking in the elderly man sitting down next to her. His white hair was threaded through with its original black, tied neatly back at the nape of his neck. He looked to be about fifty, maybe sixty, but Maren knew the man beside her with his finely tailored muggle suit and coat was pushing at least eighty. "_Your message was intriguing._" He said vaguely._  
_

Maren did not find herself in the mood for the usual Slytherin parries. "_I will not waste time, Lord Arcturus. My message was clear: I seek the sanctuary of the House of Black on behalf of myself and for Cassiopeia and Harry. If you cannot or will not protect us from any of Dumbledore's plans or Voldemort's people, we will move on. This includes many members of the House of Black._"

Arcturus regarded her with sharp grey eyes so like Sirius's. "_Including my grandson?_"

Her eyes turned cold. "_If you believed him capable of such you would not have bothered making him Heir over your son._" She said.

Instead of replying, Arcturus turned to the children playing, oblivious to his presence. "_They look very much like their fathers._" He commented. Maren stayed silent, knowing he was turning back the years, seeing Sirius instead of Cassiopeia, then Orion, and James instead of Harry, then his grandmother, Dorea Black. Because she did the same, only the children in front of her became herself and Gannet, when they were still innocent, and unseparated by the war that pitted siblings against each other.

Finally, Arcturus sighed. "_It will be refreshing, I think, to be around children again._"

For the first time in days, Maren felt a spark of hope. "_Thank you._"

* * *

Author's Note:

I know, I know. Another story, with all of the others unfinished. This idea wouldn't leave me alone though, and actually it's older that the Power of Sacrifice, one of my first stories conceived, but not posted first.

There will be Dumbledore bashing in this story. I don't believe he is an evil person, but for this story, it is better that he is, or at the very least self serving and manipulative. If that isn't your cup of tea, sorry, but you will want to find a different story.

The same is advisable if you do not like original characters. There will only be a couple, but Maren and Cassiopeia are major original characters, and I promise you they are not Mary Sues. I tested both of them on about five different tests, and none of them qualified as Sues. Still, if you dislike OCs, I advise moving on.

This is a short chapter for what I have planned for this story, so while they may take some time, the chapters will be longer.

That's all I can think of for now, please don't forget to review! I read all of them and I love to hear what you guys think. Of course, flames will be promptly deleted as it is downright cruel.

All for now,

~Lassie


End file.
